


Girl Talk

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gamefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-21
Updated: 2008-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl talk between Luna and Ginny during the Hogwarts years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and world of Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling; no infringement is intended and I'm making no money off of this.
> 
> This was written as a background story during a challenge to write background for someone else's character in the game Firebird Ascending (prior to the release of DH). Adding it to my archive here.

When she steps from the Ravenclaw tower, Ginny is waiting for her. She grabs Luna's arm, leaning in close, cheek to cheek. "Well?"

Luna sighs, more than happy to remember. "It was the perfect day, Ginny. We went to Hogsmeade."

Ginny laughs and nudges her. "We all went to Hogsmeade, silly. And we didn't see you all day. I'm waiting to hear about just how perfect it was."

So she begins to walk, still arm in arm with Ginny, leaning in to smile at her best friend. "We walked, and we looked at the flowers, and we stopped in at the sweet shoppe." She touches her wrist, not sure she wants to show it, but this is Ginny. Slowly she extends her arm to show a bracelet made of flowers twisted together. "He made me this."

Ginny looks at it, and when she touches one flower with a fingertip, it snaps at her. She laughs delightedly. "That is so perfect for you, Luna."

She can't help but smile. "It is, isn't it?"

They go along for a while further, and for a moment she thinks Ginny won't ask. But she does. "So. Did he kiss you yet?"

Soft and shy. "Not yet. But that's alright. We talked about the Kringlesplotch goblins. He showed me plants I'd never seen. We bought chocolate and ate it while we walked. We've got plenty of time for kissing." And she thinks about how Neville blushed and stammered as he carefully tied the bracelet about her wrist and then charmed it to stay fresh. How he held her hand when they walked back to Hogwarts. How he had leaned in and brushed his lips against her cheek before pulling back, flushed and shy, and darted away with whispered words about how wonderful a day it had been.

She didn't need to share that not-quite-kiss with Ginny. That was hers.


End file.
